Paris Conquers
by The Silver-Eyed Malfoy
Summary: Yep, this is one of those Jacob/Bella stories. And i'm one of those Team Jacob people. SO, this is just some realization on Bella's part. And quite possiably the happiest day of Young Jacob Black's life!


**Disclaimer~ this is a continuation from a chapter in New Moon, i dont really feel like digging my book out and finding the exact page number and chapter, so i hope you can just kinda figure it out. But i can tell you that it is after Bella Jumps off the cliff. **

**Oh. and P.S.~ Even though it saddens me that i didn't think of it first. the entire Twilight Saga doesnt belong to me.**

**P.P.S please doint judge me for my grammer. i try to fix it, but we all know wow that can be right?**

* * *

.......If I turned my face to the side-- if I pressed my lips against his bare shoulder... I knew without a doubt what would follow. It would be very easy.

So just like that I did. I turned very slowly and kissed Jacobs shoulder. As my lips made contact with his flaming hot skin, I felt a pair of warm confused eyes looking at me with a untamed fire burning in them, and i could tell i was right. i kept my eyes locked on Jacob's and he did the same. He moved slow but sure. " Bella" was all he could say. i took my trembling hand and touched his face, that was all the acceptance that Jacob needed. i turned and kissed his shoulder one more time and this time a shock of energy burst through me, it felt like the paddles at the E.R. had hit me. Never in my life had i ever been so right but so wrong at the same time. Romeo was never coming back, Paris was coming to conquer. Jacob leaned towards me in a slow and careful manner, obviously to see how i would react, and i did, i leaned to him ever so slightly; and he closed the difference.

The heartbeat coming from within was something that i thought i would never hear again, but i was hearing it. The air rushing through me was coming to my lungs like it hadn't in many a month. And my lips were moving like they hadn't ever moved before.

My body seemed to figure it out before i did. My right arm went behind Jacob's neck. Pulling him closer and then braiding into his hair keeping him there. While my other hand went to his russet face.

Simultaneously his hand went to the small of my back holding me to him just as i was. while his other hand held my chin ever so gently.

I was right, i knew that my small gesture would start something, but i was so wrong. I had thought that if i had kissed Jacob it would be like holding his hand or having his arm around me, that it would feel good, but i would never be able to live up to what i had with Edward. I had been in denial. Shockingly it was so much better then holding his hand, my lips molded on his i was having an out of body experience. Warmth flooded through me, i _was_ in love with this boy, to the core of me i felt like i was bonded to him, gravity moved, he was all i wanted to see from now till the day i died. My sudden epiphany caused me to start smiling into the kiss. I now wanted nothing more than him. Edwards face popped up in my mind, and for the first time since he had left it didn't send me in a downward spiral hurtling towards the ground.

As my ragged breathing seemed to match Jacob's he did the one thing i did not want him to do, he pulled back and stared at me while he was panting for air just as i was. I saw a glowing smile light up his face and then i felt the mirror on mine.

I spoke first. "i think... i think i'm in love with you Jacob" it so right saying those words, undeniable in a sense. He was my Jacob, not just a substitute but in the official way, and that thrilled me. Now he spoke "good, because I love you too." i blushed and went for his lips again.

With out stopping the kiss he opened his door and wrapped his arm around my waist. i crawled over his seat and pulled back just so i could step out of the truck, no matter how i felt right now, i was still motionily disabled so better safe then sorry, right.

so as soon as i was safely planted on the ground, we continued were we had left off. After many moments that seemed to drag into eternity, he moved to kiss my jaw line up to my ear were he stopped for a minute only to say "Bells it's cold, do you want to go inside?" Unable to form a complete thought i just nodded and made do with a garbled "uh huh." So as we did on the beach on any old normal day we laced our fingers together and made our way to the door.

I walked up to my room, grabbed a clean pair of non-salty clothes and told Jacob to wait on me, and when he did what i said and i ran to the bathroom to change.

I hurried through the process of showering, brushing my hair, and changing. For i knew that Jacob was not quiet as patient as Edward was.

As i ran back into my room i saw Jacob turn to smile at me, i ran right into his arms. I loved how i didn't need to worry about being careful with Jacob. As we sat on the bed our lips locked in an unbreakable bond, i could see my future. Being in La Push with my loving husband with three little black haired, brown eyed children played at our feet. I could see Charlie hanging out with Billy while we were all together as a family. The bliss that filled me took me by such surprise that i didn't know that Jacob and i had wound up on our sides on the bed. When neither of us could breath anymore we pulled back to look at the other. Sitting there in his arms was the easiest thing i had ever done. Easier than breathing, which at this moment was proving to be rather difficult.

Jacob was like the sun for me; clean, natural, never ending and i was very content with that thought.


End file.
